


So Close

by smacktron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, and of course we can't forget smut, but he also just wants to hug his boyfriend, im not sorry, keith wants to tap that, klance, klance fluff, lance is a bottom because why not, like really bad fluff, this is just fluff, this is literally just practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacktron/pseuds/smacktron
Summary: They've been there for minutes, hours, maybe even days, and Keith doesn't care. The team—Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, Allura, they've gone elsewhere, but that doesn't matter. Keith doesn't care, because they're somewhere else. Keith and Lance are here.And Keith doesn't mind, he just wants to stay curled up next to Lance until the end of time, and even after that.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> i needed practice for my big fanfic and in truth im literally just an eleven year old weaboo child who wants to write fluff like p l e a s e

Keith looked into his eyes once more, and _yeah, he was definitely in love._

  
The both of them were curled up beside each other in the sheets, with gentle touches and chaste kisses being their only form of communication. The rest of the team was long gone, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, Allura, but they didn't care where, because they were somewhere _else_ , and Lance and Keith were not. They were _here_.

  
Keith took a second to appreciate all that Lance had to give. His soft, golden skin, his thick, dark brown hair, his shining smile, and his eyes—oh Lord God, his _eyes_. It was like a lunar eclipse lived in them, or the ocean, merciless and unrelenting, beautiful but deadly, and even when Keith tried to escape, those eyes always dragged him back in. And each time they did, Keith didn't even try to struggle against it. Instead, he pressed Lance's shoulders to the bed and kissed him–not rough, but not the gentlest, either. Just enough to show who was in power without forcing anybody to do anything.

  
Lance giggled against his lips, pulling away and covering his mouth with his hands as to not let the other witness the dopey smile that was beginning to grow on his face. Keith fixed him an intense gaze and gently knocked them away, wanting to see all of the blue paladin, even the parts he was insecure about. "I love you." Keith told him firmly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Lance's neck and eliciting another laugh from him. "Don't hide yourself. Or your smile."

  
"Why not?" Lance whispered, sliding his thumb over Keith's cheek and barely being able to suppress another laugh at the sight of his face as he did so. Keith rolled his eyes at the beautiful human being beneath him, leaning forward so their lips were just centimeters away from connecting again. They had been at this for hours now, entwined together and whispering loving, longing words as if they could make the hurt all go away.

  
"Because," came Keith's reply, his voice soft, "I love your smile. I love everything about you, Lance."

  
" _Shucks_." Lance said sarcastically, lightly punching his stomach, blushing on the tip of his ears and eyes positively sparkling.

  
Keith knocked his forehead against Lance's, breathing in his scent. He smelled like a mix between strawberries from the weird alien shampoo he had bought at the mall, peppermint from the body moisturizer he always lathered onto his skin, and something Keith couldn't place but he could only describe as Lance himself. He smelled like Lance. Keith wished he could bottle it up like lavender and take it with him wherever he went, so he'd always have a feeling like Lance was with him. In fact, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. Maybe he could mix some of the ingredients that Lance used together and package it for on-the-go moments.

  
Lance brought the red paladin out of his thoughts by taking him by the hands and pecking his forehead. His pupils were dilated when he pulled away, and he smiled, almost waiting for Keith to make the next move. "You ready?" He asked quietly. Keith nodded.

  
Slowly, he dragged his fingertips along Lance's chest, taking in every curve and crevice, pressing his palm against where his heart should be and rubbing his thumb along his ribs, relishing in the sounds Lance made as he did so. Finally, after a minute, he got down to the brunete's hipbones, where he stopped and looked back up towards the blue paladin for comformation, who nodded vigorously. Keith bit back a laugh at Lance's exposed face when he thumbed over his crotch, nothing covering the lower half of his body except for the thin white blankets on the bed and the see-through sheets.

  
"Fuck," Lance threw his fingers over his mouth to stifle a quick moan, "Keith, don't—don't you even...think about it," he hissed as Keith crawled even lower, breathing hot air against his arousal and earning a pleasured sigh. Lance glared down at him halfheartedly, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, but Keith knew he really wasn't mad, and the dark blush on his cheeks weren't something to just be looked over.

  
"Babe, do what you wanted to do." Lance rolled his eyes and leaned back so his hair fluffed up against the bundle of pillows behind him. "Don't tease me. That's not cool."

  
Keith made his eyes wider. "But I love you!" He exclaimed innocently, supressing a chuckle at the scoff that Lance gave him in reply.

It took Keith a second to gather his bearings, but he sat back up after a moment and reached into the top drawer beside the bed. Lance noticed the movement and understood exactly what his boyfriend was about to do. It didn't take a genius, because Lance was far from one (and he knew that, and he was fine with that, too, he failed that flight simulator for a reason), yet Keith always told him he was smarter than he thought he was.

  
_Cocky bastard_ , Lance thought to himself ruefully, _always trying to mess me up...if only I didn't love him so much, I'd beat his face in_. He remembers actually telling Keith that once, and that was the day they made love for the first time. Oh, that fateful day.

  
Lance remembered it clearly, actually. They were fighting, not over anything important, just some little dispute that could have been solved oh so easily, but they needed to take their anger out on something, anything, even if the matter wasn't that big of a deal, they just needed to let it go. Unfortunately they both had let it go that day, and it had both negative and positive consequences. But by the end of the day (quintant? dobash? the fuck is a dobash?) they were rolling in the sheets with no intention of ever breaking apart.

  
Before Lance could dwell further on it, Keith had pulled out a small bottle of lube from the dresser and was opening the cap. Lance sat up at that, giving the other a strange look. "I, but, uh...we have training later," he mumbled, like it was the most obvious thing, "don't you, like, maybe wanna do it tomorrow?"

  
"You told me to do what I wanted to do, I thought you knew we were gonna do it," Keith closed the cap to the lube bottle, ready to put it away, but Lance jumped forward and clasped the red paladin's hands around it. "No, you already started, and now I'm already turned on. Do what you wanna do, seriously." He told Keith.

  
Keith nodded at that, more vigorously than needed, because it set Lance off into a total fit of giggles again. He brushed his fingertips against Keith's cheek and then sat back against the edge of the bed and raised his arms up in a stretch. He felt Keith's eyes on him after a moment, and their gazes met. They didn't say anything for a few ticks, just stared at each other like they were the only important and beautiful things left in the world. It was just a thing they did sometimes, and it didn't matter where they were. Sometimes during a mission, maybe during a meeting, training, or even dinner, they'd just...stare, they'd look at each other and keep eye contact until one of them ended up blinking. Keith loved those intimate moments, and although Lance sometimes told him it weirded him out, he knew the blue paladin loved it.

  
Lance was all about intimate moments and touches. If he felt sick, he would find Keith and cling to him like there was no tomorrow or until Keith gave up on whatever he was doing and cuddled with him. They shared a room, but there was a period of time before that where if either Lance or Keith had a nightmare, they would barge into the other's sleeping quarters and ask them if they could sleep together. Keith would nod, he would grab and extra blanket and roll Lance up like a burrito—Lance didn't go all out like that, all he needed to do was kiss Keith on the forehead, hug him tightly, and it was all good.

  
Keith didn't even notice he was getting caught up in his own thoughts, but Lance's bright smile shook him out of them. "Hurry up, mullet," he whined, crossing his arms. Keith shot him a look at the nickname. "Go back to being sweet," he returned.

Lance snorted, nudging him softly with his elbow.

"You need this?" Keith asked, gesturing to the lube bottle on the bed. Lance flipped him off in response.

Keith shook his head, biting down a laugh. Lance really was an idiot, but what could he say? Lance was Lance, and he loved Lance with everything he had.

Slowly, he inched closer to the other, who grinned. Keith dove in for a kiss, and the blue paladin pulled him closer. It was short and sweet, with not too much feeling, just a little thing to say _hey. You're amazing, I love you._  Keith nuzzled his nose into Lance's neck and nibbled along the sensitive skin, laughing at his boyfriend's reaction.

"I really do love you." he said finally, meeting Lance's eyes. 

Lance giggled. "Boi, I love you, too, but you gotta stop telling me that, like, every five seconds."

"Why?"

"Because I can't handle it."

"Why?"

"Because you're too sweet."

"Why?" Keith asked for the third time.

"Okay, shut up." Lance pulled away, eyes narrowed. Keith broke into laughter, barely managing another, _"Why?"_ before Lance pushed him backwards off the bed. He hit the ground with a groan but wasn't fazed. Instead, he gave the brunete a pleading look and crawled back into the white bedsheets.

Keith gave the other a playful glare, picking up the bottle of lube again and squeezing some onto his hands. After a moment, he moved closer to Lance and smiled gently. Lance bit his bottom lip, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Okay, so we're actually doing this now?"

"What, sex?"

"No, butterfly catching. What do you think?"

"You can catch butterflies?" Keith asked, distracting Lance for the moment as he spread the paladin's legs apart.

Lance laughed. "I forget you're new to this stuff. Yes, you can catch butterflies, it's just really fucking hard."

Keith nodded. Slowly, he pushed Lance down by his shoulders until he was laying flat on the bed. His hands trailed down to Lance's arousal, where he rubbed the head with his thumb and smeared precum up and down his shaft. Lance squeaked, a darker blush tinting his face. "God, give me a warning."

"Fine. I'm about to fuck you. How's that for a warning?" Keith chuckled, his finger moving to circle Lance's entrance. He groaned, tilting his head back at the pleasured feeling.

"Goddamnit, Keith, _specifics_."

"I'm gonna fuck you with my dick?"

Lance growled.

"Fine, fine," Keith replied quickly, a little intimidated. He waited a second until the fire left Lance's eyes, then he positioned himself against the other and slid himself in. Lance hissed at the familiar burn, the chill of lube, hands coming to wrap around Keith's back and nails digging into his skin—not too hard, but enough to get a good grip. 

"Keep going, dingbat, you don't have to wait." Lance told him after a long moment. Keith nodded. Finally, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Lance's lips, experimentally thrusting into him. He moaned softly, burying his head into Keith's chest. It was a mix of pain and euphoria, soon morphing into bliss.

"Nngh..." Lance moved his hips in time to Keith's thrusts, jolts of pleasure running up his spine. He could feel Keith around him, moving unbelievably slow, like he was trying to tease the other. Lance dug one of his hands into Keith's hair and tugged, urging him on. "... _fuck_ , go faster, Keith..."

Keith only laughed, but he began to move a little quicker, pinning one of Lance's arms down to the bed by his wrists and using his other hand to jerk him off. Lance keened, his toes curling in pleasure and mind going blank. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in the feeling. Keith kissed him again, more confident this time, his tongue moving into Lance's mouth the second he opened it to breathe. Lance let out a strangled sigh and let the other dominate him.

In return, Keith moved away, his hand lazily moving against Lance's member. Lance was sure he was about to pull out, before he smirked against the blue paladin's lips and slammed himself back inside his hole and hitting his prostate dead-on. Lance all but screamed, tears forming in the edges of his eyes from the unbridled pleasure, breathing hard against Keith's neck. His thrusts became more erratic at that, and Lance managed to get out another loud moan before he felt the beginning of his orgasm run through his body.

He panted, hands gripping the sheets tightly as it became more obvious, and Keith moved his hand a bit faster over Lance's dick.

"A-agh, _Keith_ ," he sobbed, pleasure shooting through his entire body and pooling in his gut. "I-I...I'm close, oh God, _agn, harder,"_

Keith felt it, too, _painfully_ , and with a grunt, he released inside of Lance. The other came about a second later, cum shooting up into Keith's hand.

They leaned against each other, gasping for air. Keith flopped down beside him, their breaths mingling as Lance brought him in for another kiss. This one with different, filled with a mix of love and lust, happiness.

Lance gathered up his bearings, his high from sex wearing off, and said, "Well that was exciting."

"Fuck you. We just fucked and you tell me it was...exciting."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Just...the way you said it. Don't do that."

"Fine. Then it was, uh...fun?"

Keith groaned, throwing his hands over his face. "No, Lance, no."

Lance giggled, moving Keith's hands away and meeting his purple eyes with deep blue ones. Keith noted to remember his face at that moment—eyes wide in barely hidden excitement, toothy smile that reached all the way to his ears, hair messed and ruffled and happiness practically oozing out of his features. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Keith replied, rolling over and lazily bringing his arm out to cup Lance to his chest. "Come here you goof."

"We need to shower." Lance whispers, crawling to him and curling up. Keith nodded and closed his eyes. "Like, now, Keith."

"Tomorrow."

"Now, Keith."

_"Tomorrow."_

Lance groaned, but complied. He moved his hand to nestle in Keith's hair. "Fine. Goodnight, mullet."

"Goodnight, slapshooter."

 _They were so close, and yet so far away_ , Lance acknowledged as he pressed small kiss to Keith's forehead. Then he leaned back and let sleep get the better of him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so weird to write because im not good at smut either i do friggin vanilla stuff like this shit or i go full on kinky 0 to 100 real quick so it's either or,,,im not complaining tho at least i can say that i sort of tried
> 
> Edit: 9-3-17—why the hecc did this get so many hits stop liking my smut
> 
> EDIT: 10-30-17—YALL HAVE ISSUES ITS JUST SMUT OK IM OVERLOADING ON KUDOS STOP IT
> 
> Edit: 1/15/18—you don’t know how many kudos emails ive been getting from this heccing story


End file.
